I Could Never Hate You
by FanficQueenOfHearts
Summary: This dynamic duo brings out the best in each other, especially under these circumstances...


**The lack of **_**Common Law**_** fanfiction hurts my heart. This is not a romantic Wes/Travis pairing. I'm not a huge fan of that, I like them being friends that are really close. ONESHOT. This idea has been buzzing around in my brain for a while, so here you go. Enjoy.**

Wes sat at his desk as he patiently awaited his partners arrival. He organized his desk for the millionth time as Travis walked in and plopped down all of his things at the desk.

"Your late" said Wes.

Travis looked at his watch. 8:06. "Yeah, but only by like five minutes."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Punctuality is very important in the workplace."

"Do you heat that?" said Travis.

"Hear what?" said Wes.

"That annoying buzzing in my ear, also known as you. I swear you're worse than a gnat." said Travis.

"Ha Ha, so funny. You know I wouldn't be like this if you just came in on time," said Wes.

"I would come on time if I had a partner that wasn't so annoying." said Travis.

"I wouldn't be annoying if you weren't so obnoxious!" said Wes.

"I'm not obnoxious! If I'm such a bad partner, why don't you just get a new one?" said Travis.

"I just might, because I wouldn't have to deal with yo-" Wes was interrupted by Captain Sutton.

Captain Sutton walked in and the two got quiet. "You guys have a case."

The two grabbed their things and made their way to the car. The drive was uncomfortably silent due to the argument, but both men refused to apologize. They arrived at the scene of an armed man with hostages in a bank.

"Talk to him Travis, since your such a people person." said a smiling Wes.

Travis gave him a glare, and Wes handed him the megaphone.

Travis nervously started talking to the man. "U-Uhm, You should really put the gun down."

"Shut up and put _your_ gun down." said the man.

Travis cautiously laid his gun down on the ground. "See, I did what you asked. Now please, let them go and put your gun down."

"Take your vest off!" screamed the man.

"Well, you see, I really like this vest, and it's bullet-proof. I rather keep it on." said Travis.

The man grabbed a woman and pressed the gun to her head. "Do it or I shoot her."

Travis raised his hand in surrender and removed his vest. "Okay, just don't hurt her."

At that moment two other officers tackled the man and pulled the woman away, but not without him firing his gun.

The sound on the gun shot made everyone duck behind their vehicles. Time seemed to have stopped, and everyone was checking to see if they were hit.

The world was spinning for Wes. He had to dive when he heard the shot and slammed his head off of the car. Travis. Where was Travis? Wes frantically got up and started searching for his partner.

"Trav? Travis!"

Wes looked behind the car in front of him and he saw him. Wes felt dizzy. Travis was face down on the ground. Was he okay? Wes started running to the vehicle.

"Travis!"

Wes slowly rolled Travis over, only to reveal the blood coming from his lower abdomen.

"Oh my God." Wes started applying pressure on the wound. "We need a medic!"

The blood from Travis's body began to coat Wes's hands. Tears threatened to spill over his eyelids as he watched his partner struggle for air.

"I need a damn medic!"

Travis's eyes flicked up to met Wes's. "Maybe the medical team should be more punctual." Travis let out a strained giggle.

Travis's comment earned a smirk from Wes. Hot tears rolled down his face as a medic pushed him away. Wes watched as two men placed an oxygen mask on his partner who was becoming more and more out of it by the second. They medical team placed Travis on a stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance. Wes hopped in the back and rode along. The ten minute ride felt like an eternity, and everyone and everything was a blur. They pulled up to the hospital and doctors were already waiting for them. The got Travis out first, who barely had a pulse. Wes was helped out by a nurse. He felt sick. A nurse took them both inside. Travis was whisked away by an endless amount of doctors, while Wes was taken back to see if he had any injuries.

Wes had a mild concussion, but other than that, a clean bill of health. Wes sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He had been sitting in the waiting room for at least two hours, and was becoming very worried. He didn't mean it, he never wanted new partner. They fought, argued, pulled guns on each other, but despite all of that they we friends. Plus, Travis can't die, he owes Wes money.

A woman in white scrubs interrupted Wes's thoughts. "Family of Travis Marks?"

Due to Travis not having "true" parents to be here for him, Wes was all Travis had.

Wes quickly stood up.

"Yes?" said Wes.

The nurse looked surprise by the lack of people. "He was very lucky. He was sent into surgery upon getting here. We removed the bullet, and patched him back up. He is in the ICU, room 202."

"Thank you." said Wes.

Wes hurried to Travis's room. Travis looked so small in the hospital bed. Wes took a seat next to his partner and just sat there. Wes must have fallen asleep because he was awoken by Travis fidgeting in the bed. Wes watched as Travis's eyes cautiously opened.

"Awesome" croaked Travis.

"What?"questioned Wes.

"I'm not dead" stated Travis.

Wes smiled, "How are you feeling."

"Like I got shot" said Travis.

"That's to be expected." mocked Wes.

The room got awkwardly silent. "So, you done crying over me." said Travis.

"W-w-what? I didn't cry." stuttered Wes.

"I distinctly remember you crying" said Travis.

"Not over you... over you getting blood all over my shirt. It was my favorite." lied Wes.

Travis smiled. "Admit it, you don't hate me." said Travis.

Wes didn't meet his eyes, "Of course not."

Travis smiled.

"I mildly dislike you" said Wes.

**Well, that's it. Give me shows, books, or movies and I will write about them. Let me know what you think. Bye.**


End file.
